The felines
by Shiroyu-kun
Summary: Grimmjow, having a new Fraccion?Is she just any other Arrancar...or does she have special abilities? Love triangles? Summary sucks. But story's funny. hope i have it humorous... Grimmjow OC
1. Chapter 1

The Espadas were all seated, waiting for the meeting to start. Aizen had informed them that he would be introducing a new Arrancar. Finally he arrived, followed closely behind him was a young adorable looking girl with short purple hair and bright golden eyes. Her mask was a collar wrapping her neck and it stretched all the way to her back where it formed two sheaths to contain her two zanpaktos. Two ribbons flowed down from each of her zanpaktos, ending with a bell that tinkles everytime she moves. Her uniform resembles Menoly's except that the back part is totally exposed to make way for her hollow mask remains. Three reddish yellowish stripes ran down each side of her cheeks (imagine Ggio's released form)

"Introduce yourself." Aizen said.

The arrancar girl bowed and said,

"Zanielle Cleviz, Arrancar #89"

"I am going to assign her as Grimmjow's Fraccion. Since he successfully managed to get his other Fraccions dead." Aizen continued, earning a loud WHAT from the sexta Espada.

"But…but that's all too…sudden!"

"You will get used to it, meeting dismissed." Aizen smirked.

While the other Espadas sonidoed away, Grimmjow inspected his new Fraccion. She was a short little girl, spiky purple-headed, and a rather slim figure. But to his utter disappointment, the young Arrancar was flat-chested, like Lilinette.

"Aw…you're disappointed aren't ya? You little prev~" He jumped, Zanielle practically read his thoughts.

"Wha…What? Shut up you little brat! But…" he thought strangely how she guessed his thoughts. But Zanielle just giggled and shrugged. Then she suddenly grabbed his sleeves.

"Hey! I am a new arrancar. Show me around and tell me more about Hueco Mundo, Los Noches and the other Espadas, `kay?"

"Oh oh yeah, okay, follow me. I will bring you to your room." He muttered as he sauntered out of the room, with Zanielle skipping and jumping around hyperactively.

"………and this is your room I suppose." Grimmjow flung the door open for her to see.

"Cool!" she blotted excitedly into the room, but stopped short at the grey and black and white coloured walls, ceilings and furniture. "So monotonous…" tears welled up in her eyes as she scrunched up on her new neatly folded bed, looking as though she is going to dry. Grimmjow panicked. Apparently dealing with kids wasn't exactly what he is capable at. Hurriedly, he said.

"Wait! Don't cry okay? I will get you new materials someday please don't cry okay? Anyway, I am fighting Noirita this afternoon, have to go. If you want you may wander around this place. But try to avoid Espada 8. You wouldn't want to be experimented on. Do you?" he yawned and exited her room scratching his head.

Grimmjow sonidoed towards the training ground to meet Noirita. On the way he bumped into Aizen.

"Afternoon Grimmjow-san. How is Zanielle?" he asked, smiling like always.

"huh? Zanielle? Hyperactive, over cheerful, super talkative etc etc I suppose? Just warned her not to get too close to Syazel, dangerous guy he is." He mumbled.

"Warned her? I wouldn't do that if I were you. Whatever you told him not to do, she will do the exact opposite. That Zanielle for ya. Quite curious. But remember, curiosity killed the cat." Smiling, the ex-shinigami captain walked away.

"What was that So-su-Gay guy hinting? Damn it, why am I so worried? Zanielle can fight for herself anyway." Grimmjow thought to himself as he confronted Noirita shortly.

"You're late." Noirita narrowed his eyes, pissed off.

"like I cared, oi, get started already."

"Hmm…Espada Octova? Isn't that that gayish pink haired guy? I see no harm in visiting him." Zanielle muttered to her self as she came across a door flooded with signs such as "danger", "radioactivity", "keep out" etc. but ignoring them as though they weren't there at all, she barged into Syazel's room happily.

"Konichiwa! Espada Octova!!!!"

"Wha..WHAT? OH SHIT!" Syazel almost jumped out of his skin. The test tube in his hands slipped and exploded, causing thick smoke to erupt. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a guy with puffed out hair.

"Noooooo! My experiment and my hair! I almost succeeded in creating mutated Numerous! And it…failed. Now where's my comb?" he searched frantically for a comb.

"Looking for this?" Zanielle held out her comb, a cat-shaped one.

"Thanks a lot…erm, Zanielle? Aren't you with Grimmjow?" Syazel took the comb from her gratefully.

"Chey, that stupid kitty went fighting Noiri-kun. Left me behind with nothing to do." She pouted.

Syazel stared. Zanielle looked so cute pouting.

"Er…duh, I am cute when I pout." She peered up at the pink haired scientist.

Syazel was taken aback, the new arrancar read his mind. But he dismissed his thought, that's illogical. Then he gestured towards his bed and told her to have a seat, and regretted it when he sprawling all over his neatly folded bed.

" So…you were creating what…mutated Numeros?" enquired the little arrancar.

"Oh! You see, I was wondering how I could make my Fraccions tastier. So i…"

"Tastier?"

" well, I eat my Fraccions who are Numeros to heal my injury. But their reiatsu is too weak and disgusting. So I was wondering how I could make them more tastier and efficient." He explained.

"Wow. You are more interesting than Grimmy."

"Thanks, would you mind helping me clear up a bit? "

"Sure! Wait…" she sonidoed out and came back with a dustpan and a broom in a flash.

So that entire afternoon Zanielle spend it with Syazel, cleaning his chamber and listening to his "interesting" theories.

The longer Grimmjow fought on, the more uneasy he got. _Hope she is okay… _he thought nervously, and this almost caused him to be cut in his chest by Santa Teresa.

"Whats the matter? You aren't concentrating." Noirita suddenly stopped fighting. Grimmjow blinked and stuttered out a few words, "re..really, huh?" there was a long silence, broken only by a vulgar curse from Grimmjow as he sped out of the training grounds abruptly, leaving a confused Noirita behind.

Grimmjow tried his best to feel Zanielle's reiatsu. But it was difficult. That brat had hidden it so well. Finally, he felt a faint trace of it. He followed blindly, and as he had expected, it led him towards Syazel's lab. He felt a knot in his stomach. Then without a second thought, he burst in and yelled.

"LET HER GO!"

Only to be answered by another explosion and thick smoke. Coughing and spluttering, Grimmjow made his way through the haze and found Zanielle, who looked bewildered.

"Zanielle! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked urgently, shaking her shoulder, face so close to her that they could almost touch. The smoke cleared gradually, and Syazel's hair was in a mess again

"Not again…" he moaned.

"Huh? Hurt me? Who? I was helping Aporro-san to clean up his lab all the time! Then you dashed in a made a mess again." Zanielle blurted.

Grimmjow grabbed Syazel's collar and pinned him onto the wall.

"Say, what did you…."

"What are you thinking? He did not brainwash me or something! That's rude Grimmy! Don't you know anything about trust?" Zanielle cried.

Grimmjow and Syazel stared.

"you…my mind?" Grimmjow stammered.

Zanielle sighed. "now I have to explained it again. I can read minds okay? It is just natural. So don't ask me how I did it."

The two Espadas gaped. Read thoughts? Ridiculous.

"Erm…yeah it may seem ridiculous but…that's the fact! Anyway, it is nothing worth talking about so please don't…" before finishing her sentence, Syazel and Grimmjow had already fled, probably to tell everyone about it.

"…tell everyone about it. Jeesh! And to think they are Espadas, I wouldn't have believed it even if people said they were Menos. Fancy getting so worked out over petty matters." Then she looked around the room.

"Shit, do I have to start cleaning all over again?"

------------------------------------------------------------ ----End---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Zanielle's POV**

Dearest diary,

Chaotic. That's the word to describe today. Second day as Grimmy's Fraccion. You know what, it is really hard to keep a secret. Especially a secret that you are actually proud of. I tried so hard not to let others to know that I am telepathic but… it just leaked out. Aizen-sama warned me not to let the other Espadas know but I failed. Zzz. This sucks. Apple-san (Aporro-san) and The Blue Panther( Grimmy) blurted out to the entire cohort. Sunny, Rosie and Apa-chan (Harribel's Fraccion) immediately offered me to become the secretary seat of Arrancar Women Shinigami society (its an available seat). Noiri-kun seemed to be pretty interested, he offered to fight me. Then I asked him about the ----

"WINTER War! Tell me more about it Blue Panther!" Zanielle kind of shrieked as she jumped on Grimmjow's shoulders while he was gulping water.

"Wha..Speesshhh" he choked as he spluttered all over Panthera.

_That's really a nice way to treat a lady. BLUE PANTHER. _His zanpakto snapped at him. Innernally, he apologised. Panthera wasn't a nice girl to deal with when she is angry. He proceeded to wipe his mouth and asked. (surprising himself that he didn't actually nap at his Fraccion. Usually he would do that to D-roy and Qufang them.)

"Winter War?" What do you want to know about them?"

"Noiri-kun told me you got defeated in the winter war by an orange-headed strawberry." She flopped on his bed. "True?" she demanded.

_The bastard what? Told Zanielle about that?! _Grimmjow thought angrily to himself. Completely forgetting what Zanielle could do.

" No! Noiri-kun isn't a bastard! And well…he didn't exactly told me… at least he thought about that. So its true!" She protested.

"Jeesh! I wanna fight him! Where is he right now?" she chortled as she did two punching gestures in the air. And burst out laughing at Grimmjow's shocked face.

"YOU! Please be realistic!"

" Hee…you are thinking that even an Espada like Ulqi-san and you can't defeat him I actually stands no chance at all? " Grimmjow blushed furiously. "Don't worry, I got an advantage remember? Whats more I think he is too kind to take me seriously…"

Grimmjow gaped, " how would you know that?"

" you see, he didn't even kill you or Ulqiorra kun. What makes you think he would want to kill me? Look, its just for fun okay?"

"…. Right. Besides I could beat him to a pulp if I had known that he had visored powers. He just kinda surprised me."

" oh I see. But I can surprise him too!"

" …you got a point though"

"So bring me to him now!"

"what?! Now? Okay whatever…"

And so they went through the Garganta. And they reached a normal town with normal buildings and normal people with out-of-normal reiatsu.

To be continued…


	3. Chapt 3

" Now, don't create trouble. Its troublesome to fight those stupid Shinigamis. Especially finally we made peace after the Winter War." Grimmjow warned in a threatening voice.

Soon, they arrived at a normal looking clinic.

"Its here?" then reading his mind before he could actually answer, Zanielle yelled " Strawberry-kun! Come out to fight if you have the guts!"

A black haired girl came out. She recognize them as Arrancars immediately and knew that they are looking for her brother.

"Looking for Ichi-nii? He's at school, remedial." Karin told them.

" How to get to him?"

"Go down this street, then turn right, then cross a bridge, then pass a temple, then when you came across a school with a huge clock, that's where he studied."

"Arigato! Cya!"

"My pleasure! You're welcomed to visit my bro anytime!" Karin waved them happily off.

They found Ichigo's school easily. Though he had hidden it pretty well, Orihime's reiastu was leaking like water tap. Grimmjow even managed to pinpoint the exact classroom.

" Ichiiiii-goooo-kuuuuroooo-saki! Come out!" Zanielle shouted from the first floor.

In his classroom, Ichigo jumped and moaned immediately, knowing its probably someone from Hueco Mundo or Soul Society again. Rukia, Ishida,Chad and Orihime looked around uneasily. Then they dashed to the window with the other kids while the teacher head-plammed depressed.

"Oh my gosh! That girl is so cute!!!!"

"No no no! look at that blue-haired guy, he is so hot!"

"Yeah yeah! Aww!!! He's looking at me!"

"Sensei! A few girls just fainted from the sight of that blue-haired guy!"

"ENOUGH! Kurosaki, who are they?" They teacher demanded.

Gulping, Ichigo stammered out the same excuse for the one millionth times. "Er…Long lost relatives I think?"

"Long lost relatives again! How many relatives found you this year? And for one thing, they are all super weird looking, what either they have tattoos all over their body or with a hole in his stomach? Then long black haired guys so serious looking, though I have to add he look pretty hot, then I also seen you communicating with weird looking people like an elementary kid genius with white bleached hair, big boobed girls who looked more like a matured woman, and sinister looking bald guys. The worst case was a gay and girl-looking guy with weird stuff on his eyebrow. Good Gracious! Go and send them off and tell them to find you only after school." His teacher snapped. Ichigo gave a quick apologize and dashed out. The moment he left the classroom Rukia shot up from her seat.

"Sensei! I have a headache in my stomach! I got to go!" then she fled, leaving the teacher with confused thoughts._ Headache in the stomach?_

"Sensei! I can't hold any longer! I have to dash to the sickbay!" Orihime gasped as she run after Rukia. Then the teacher was even more confused. _To the sickbay because she need to use the toilets?_

"Sensei! I am having a heat stroke! If I don't go I am going to puke!" Ishida gave an equally confusing excuse and dashed off. _Puking of heat stroke? Never heard of that…_ the teacher wondered

"Sensei! I have a pain in my neck. I have to go." Chad muttered and blotted after Ishida.

"Sensei! I will go check on them! Wah!!!!" Kiego added and protested as the teacher slammed the classroom door shut in his face.

"5 is the maximum."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sobbed.

"Grimmjow! What do you want?" The now Ichigo snarled.

"Relax strawberry, he isn't here to challenge you. I am!" Zanielle smiled at the astonished boy.

"YOU!" he gasped.

"! That's super cute Chappy rabbit hairclip! Aww…." She practically screamed upon sighting Rukia's Chappy hairclip (which was given by Byakuya on her birthday.)

"You are a Chappy fan too? Yay! Come over to my place someday! I will show you my entire Chappy collection. I bet I collected at least half of the total items for collection, chappy keychains, Chappy water bottle, lunch box, bookmarks and many more! I can show you!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly

Grimmjow& Ichigo: -Anime style fall-

Chad, Ishida & Orihime: -sweatdrop-

" Me too me too! I hid them all under Grimmy's bed since I haven't started decorating my room yet! As soon as the renovation is complete I shall move them back." Zanielle grinned.

Grimmjow: :O WHAT!?!?!?! I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING ON RABBITS?-faints-

Ichigo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, now you know how I suffered as well! –chokes and faints from laughter-

Ishida, Chad& Orihime : -double sweatdrop-

"Look! I've drew Chappy during lessons just now." Rukia held out her drawing.

"OMG! Its super cute!!!!!!" Zanielle screamed.

Grimmjow, Ishida &Ichigo:- exchanges glances and passed out-

Chad:…

Orihime: I agree!!!-joins in raving enthusiastically-

30minutes later….

All six of them finally managed to get themselves back in shape.

"Oi I say…Zanielle? I have lessons right now can we wait?" Ichigo mumbled.

"NO! I want now!!!! If you don't I am going to cry!" she wailed, tears welling. And behind Grimmjow was shooting Ichigo if-you-make-her-cry-i-am-so-gonna-murder-you-Ichigo-Kurosaki death glares.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if we skip this lesson for a bit. I can always memory-modify your teachers later." Rukia explained.

" Great idea! Yep I wanna fight now black strawberry!" Zanielle yelled. Just then Orihime came up with a new suggestion.

"I say, since this is a friendly game why not we change this into a game of tag? It will be a boys vs girls contest. Whoever who touches the opponent's head with his/her offensive weapon will win and the later will get kicked out of the game. Whoever is the last person standing wins."

"But this isn't fair! There's only three girls and four boys!" Rukia protested.

Zanielle and the other girls look disappointed. Then all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice that used to irritates Byakuya Kuchiki so much years ago.

"Hey! Looks like something fun is going on! Can i join in?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yoruichi-san! You came just at the right moment!" Zanielle exclaimed, ignoring her confused looks. Orihime then explained everything to her. Then she grinned mischeivously.

"I see! I accept the challenge! I will take on that blue hottie!" she pointed at Grimmjow, who shuddered. Then she transformed into a cat.

"Wait! You never...."

"Alright! Here's the deal! If you guys loses to us, you will have to buy us Chappy products! If we loses, we wil....Ah! Power Rangers figurines! Lets get started!" she chuckled.

Ichigo: WHAT?!?!?!NO WAY?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad/Ishida:-anime styled fall-

Grimmjow : What the hell....

"So...Watch out! Kurosaki strawberry!" Zanielle laughed as pulled out her sword and sonidoed towards him.

----------------------------------------------------to be continued-----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
